


Tutor

by FeatherQuilt88



Series: The Amber Dragon Anthology [32]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon-Divergent from Everything Else, Cute Kids, Family Feels, Four Elements, Gen, Grandpa Iroh, Love, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Canon for the Original Series, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherQuilt88/pseuds/FeatherQuilt88
Summary: Iroh uses a visit to the hot springs to teach his adoptive grandson about the four elements.
Relationships: Iroh & Original Child Character(s)
Series: The Amber Dragon Anthology [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988473
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Tutor

**Author's Note:**

> For readers new to my "Amber Dragon" fanfic series (which is post-canon for the original series and canon-divergent from everything else)--in it, Iroh lives in the Fire Nation Capital near Zuko, and the two consider each other adoptive father and son. My fancharacter Yuji--the second child of Zuko and Jin--is likewise Iroh's adoptive grandson.

It is a beautiful autumn day at the hot springs, in the spa-grove just outside Caldera City. Young Prince Yuji blows bubbles in the water--sliding under it until it reaches the top of his nose, and only his olive eyes and messy brown hair remain above. Old Prince Iroh does likewise, burbling like a sea-monster, his silver hair floating behind him like a cape. The two of them both giggle as they meet midway, their noses finally touching as they paddle towards each other. Iroh gathers his grandson into a hug, then, and pushes off gently with his feet--floating backwards to the edge of the pool again, with Yuji in tow.

"Tell me, Yuji," he begins, seeing this as an opportunity to teach the child about elemental harmony; "where would we be without the water?"

"Inna big hole!" the eight-year-old laughs, indicating their surroundings.

Iroh chuckles too. "Yes, we'd certainly have no lovely springs to splash around in! But also, we'd have nothing to drink." His old amber eyes widen for emphasis, as he makes frantic, wriggly motions with his hands. "We'd all shrivel up like prunes!"

"Yuck!" Yuji sticks his tongue out, at the mention of his least-favorite food.

Iroh swallows another chuckle as he pats the younger prince's forehead. "And where would we be without fire?" he continues the lesson gently. His old, rumbly voice is quiet, as if hoping not to impose--this question of his own element, he asks with as much humility as possible.

Yuji thinks for a moment, his face falling very seriously. "We'd be _cold!_ " he peeps, this clearly not being a pleasant prospect in the fall. "We'd be shiverin' here in our swim-trunks!"

Iroh smiles gracefully, nodding. "Yes, there would be no steam to keep us so nice and warm! Without the sun, all the water in this whole world would freeze, and we'd be big ice-chips!" he shakes his head sadly--even the most open-minded of Firebenders are notorious for disliking icy weather. "And not only that, we wouldn't be able to see--there would be no light!" Iroh's amber eyes soften then, nearly tearing up, just out of gratitude, as he looks at his wonderful little Earth grandson.

"And now," the elder prince continues, his voice so gentle and _so_ fond; "where would we be without the _earth?_ "

Yuji swishes himself over to the pool's edge, patting his little hands on the rolls of packed rock. Even though he has turned out to not be a bender, Zuko and Jin's second child grounds himself so naturally, Iroh thinks--seeming to listen to the earth with his palms. Yuji giggles a bit again, grinning over his shoulder to his honorary grandfather. "We wouldn't have this tub holdin' in all the water! It'd be a big mess!"

Iroh chuckles in agreement, the pool-surface rippling a bit over his shaking stomach. Then he turns semi-serious again. "Yes, Yuji--and not only that, we wouldn't have anyplace to walk at all! We'd have no firm ground on which to build anything, noplace to live! We'd all be drowning in an endless ocean!" The old Firebender wrinkles his big pug nose, pressing it playfully against the child's again. " _That'd_ be no fun, now would it?" he whispers through a tiny grin, rewarded by Yuji's own.

The two of them play for a moment, twining their toes together underwater. Then Iroh asks the fourth, probably-expected question of this lesson. "And now, finally, little one--can you tell me where we'd be without air?"

" _Shhhpowww!_ " Yuji surprises his grandfather by making an explosive sound effect, waving his hands wildly, droplets flying everywhere. A couple of gaps show through the teeth of his continuing grin. "We'd pop like balloons!"

"That's _right!_ " Iroh nods, pleased, and shares in the contagious mirth--he and Yuji both laughing until they jiggle. "There'd be nothing to breathe!"

After watching the younger prince paddle, the elder decides to press home his teaching. "And so you see, my grandson, _every_ element is necessary. Life could not exist without all four--each one is a blessing to be thankful for, and respected."

Yuji stops for a moment, his little brow wrinkling, as he thinks this through. "...But why are we only born to one apiece?" he peeps, seeming very concerned.

Iroh beams his calm old smile, reassuring the boy. "It does not mean that we don't have the substance of the others in us too. It just means that we favor one a bit--something in our makeup is conducive to it." He ruffles the child's brown tangles. "Like Earth being the element of solidarity. I see its best qualities in you, Yuji--you are a very sensible and strong-minded boy."

The little prince smiles at the compliment, standing there in the water. Then he suddenly looks up at Iroh, very seriously, very lovingly. "...An' you're _warm,_ Grampa," he declares, in return.

The old Fire prince thinks he might melt. He holds Yuji and drifts backwards gently.

Iroh is well into his seventies, now. His old form has seen so much--he is so thankful, to still have this time with his family. "Oh my little Yuji," he rumbles, deeply and tenderly. "I will keep you warm, and you will keep me strong. I love you."

Yuji smiles, and burrows into his grandfather's beard (a little damp, from the springs). "I love you too, Grampa."


End file.
